I don't know why
by JupiterHalo
Summary: Jean and Scott spend a quiet afternoon together. Takes place shortly after Blind Alley. Please read and review!


Hello everyone! Wow, two fanfics in one weekend- and songfics, at that! They're my latest craze, so please forgive me. Anyway, this is a HAPPY fic about Scott and Jean. I hope you enjoy it, and please e-mail me or review with your feedback. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. "I don't know why" belongs to the people behind the TV show "Second Noah." If you haven't heard this song, I can (possibly!) send it to you- James Marsden sings it.  
  
"There are people who want to be everywhere at once, and they get nowhere. ~Carl Sandburg  
  
Title: I don't know why  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: G  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Date completed: October 20, 2003  
  
*mean telepathic thoughts*  
  
/mean normal thoughts/  
  
Words between these: ~*~ are the song lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean gritted her teeth as she walked through the halls of Bayville High. Still hurt after her break-up with Duncan, being revealed to the world as a mutant, and other normal teenage problems had gotten her down.  
  
She passed Taryn as she walked into her Math class, and wasn't surprised when Taryn didn't even acknowledge her. Many people thought she had the good life, but in fact, it was anything but.   
  
The day wore on, slowly, as people stared and whispered at her, Kitty, Evan, and the rest of the people she considered family. She was about to go and hurt someone, but had managed to squash that plan, fast.  
  
The only real highlight of the day was when she and Scott got to eat together during lunch. The others took a hint, and stayed away from the couple.  
  
"Hey." Scott walked up to Jean and hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Rough day, so far, huh?"  
  
"That would be the understatement of the century, Scott." Jean smiled tiredly, as she went to sit down at their usual table.   
  
Scott, however, had different plans for them. He grabbed her hand gently, saying "Come on, Jean. I have a surprise for you." He led her away from their table, out the cafeteria doors, to where his car was parked in the student lot. "Let's do ourselves a favor, and take the day off."  
  
Jean looked at him in shock. "You? You actually want to... ditch?" Scott nodded his head, grinning.   
  
"Pretty surprising, huh?" He sat down in the driver's seat, and motioned for her to follow. "But, I figure that we can ditch school once in our lifetimes and not let it hurt us, right?"   
  
Jean, eyebrows up to her hairline, sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Scott Summers, you just always manage to surprise me."  
  
They took off, heading west. A few times, Jean tried to get Scott to tell her where they were going, but all he said was "You'll see."  
  
After about twenty minutes of driving, Scott pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car. Walking around to the trunk quickly, he took out a picnic basket and a guitar case. "Follow me."  
  
"What's the guitar for? I didn't know you played the guitar!" Jean hurried to catch up as they walked down a forest pathway. The breeze stirred their hair and clothes, bringing with it the smell of pine.  
  
"I found this place a long time ago," Scott started speaking as Jean looked around. "I always wanted to have someone special to share it with. But I never had the courage to ask you to come here, especially when you were with Duncan."  
  
"It's beautiful," Jean murmured. She looked around again, and saw a lake up ahead. "A lake?"  
  
Scott only nodded and kept walking. Soon, a dock came into view, where he sat down. "Want to come eat with me?"  
  
They had a nice picnic lunch, away from everything. After polishing off the last of Jean's chocolate and butterscotch cookies, they laid down, her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks for bringing me here, Scott. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful place." Soon, one hour turned into two, and then three. The late afternoon sun shone through the trees and reflected on the lake, while fish and birds made tiny splashes on the clear water.  
  
"You still haven't told me what that guitar case is for."  
  
"Hm?" Scott turned to look at her, kissing her forehead gently. "Oh, that. That's your other surprise." He sat up with an impish grin and took out an acoustic guitar from the case. "I actually wrote something for you. I want you to hear it, if you want."   
  
Jean smiled at Scott's shyness, nodding. "Of course! I just didn't know that you could play, that's all."  
  
"Yeah... I've been teaching myself, actually." Strumming the guitar softly, he cleared his throat. "I hope you like this, Jean," he said, and began to sing:   
  
~*~  
  
I don't know why  
  
The sky is so blue  
  
And I don't know why  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
But if there were no music,  
  
Then I would not get through  
  
And I don't know why  
  
I know these things that I do  
  
I don't know why  
  
But somewhere, dreams come true  
  
And I don't know where  
  
But there'll be a place for you  
  
'Cause every time that you look that way  
  
I would lay down my life for you  
  
I don't know why  
  
I know these things that I do  
  
~*~  
  
In the fading sunlight, listening to Scott play and sing from the heart, Jean felt something. She knew that a feeling like this doesn't come along everyday, and all she could do was lean in and kiss him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, after they had broken the kiss. "I always will. I promise."   
  
With hope alive in their future, they headed back toward the Institute, knowing that their love would be strong, no matter what the future may bring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was that? A little better this time, I hope. And please check out the song! It's very well done; I know I love it. As always, please review, or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com with your thoughts. Feedback is always appreciated!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


End file.
